Talk:Jax/@comment-32650653-20200118133855
Hey Guys just posted a Jax Update suggestion from NA Boards, well if you may also be interested to discuss knowing the fact that Jax's Lore has been growing too and feels bad man he is an old champ hailing at the Beta Times before our "Modernization" so yea... Here is the same description of the post I wanted to share to you. League of Legends' A New Dawn Cinematic may by what I can claim a reason I played League, Rengar, Jax and Nautilus' entrance really fascinated me. And by the updating Lore I wonder why despite that lazy Attack Animation Update and his Counter Strike visual nerf could be Jax's only update up until now. Tho rooting for the Fiddlesticks Relaunch and also hoping for a Udyr Visual update along with the Volibear Relaunch too, I just wondered if you may have seen but seems to shunned, my Aatrox 2nd Rework suggestion, since the current Aatrox was a relaunch. Well yea judging from the Cinematic and his updating Lore, Jax was actually some sort of Pyrokinetic so why not make Jax a more proper champ than being too much of an ON-HIT ALPHA. The meta may adjusted if this Suggestion would given consideration, but I just wonder if this would pretty make Jax a promising and challenging Champion with his accompany in game. Ofcourse the first issue must be Jax having a Visual update being as tall as Sett if that was just how he is implied at his Lore "None Shall Pass" and "Where Icathia Once Stood" ---- Passive: Relentless Assault INNATE: Jax's basic attacks on-attack grant him Attack speed icon 3.5% − 11% (based on level) bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of Attack speed icon 28% − 88% (based on level) bonus attack speed. Stacks fall off one at a time every 0.25 seconds after not attacking for 2.5 seconds Q: Searing Heave - First Cast: Jax winds up for 3 seconds, increasing Searing Heave's range by up to 600 units while being slowed by 30%. Second Cast: After a brief delay, Jax dashes to the targeted area unstoppably, grounding and dealing physical damage to nearby units upon landing and also knocks back all units in the epicenter. Subsist: If Jax failed to bypass through and would collide to a terrain, he takes 50% of the supposed damage dealt instead while he still deal the other half to the closest enemies nearby. He would then be binded onto that terrain for 0.75 seconds before he would automatically cast "Counter Strike" to exit, being the damage Jax taken as a risk would also be the cost of Jax's Counter Strike's expenditure. (Jax's Searing Heave is also similar to an instance of Zac failing to fly through walls with his Elastic Slingshot at full charge being that terrain itself as the interference). Releasing the ability within 0.5 seconds causes Jax to Stomp the Ground to knock back nearby enemies aside as he deals reduced supposed physical damage if he successfully charged at max, that slows his movement speed by 60% for 1.5 seconds. *Physical Damage: (6%/12%/18%/24%/30% Maximum Health) ---- W: Grandmaster's Might - Jax is granted one Grandmaster's Might stack for every basic attack on-hit within 2.5 seconds of each other up to a maximum of two. At two stacks, Jax's next basic attack on-hit on non-structures and non-wards consumes the stack to deal bonus magic damage. *Bonus magic damage: 36/72/108/144/180 (+50 % physical damage) (+6%/12%/18%/24%/30% Maximum Health] . Active - the CHAMP: Jax gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 4 seconds. *Bonus armor & magic resistance: 30/50/70 (+75% Maximum Missing Health) ---- E: Counter Strike - ACTIVE: Jax enters Evasion briefly dashes backwards a short distance before entering a defensive stance, for up to 2 seconds, causing all basic attacks against him to be missed or blocked. Jax also takes 25% reduced damage from all champion area of effect abilities. After 1 second, Jax can reactivate to end it immediately. At the end of the duration, Jax Stun icon stuns all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals physical damage to them, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a 100% increase. *MINIMUM PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 (+ 50% bonus AD) *MAXIMUM PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 / 310 (+ 100% bonus AD) ---- Ult: Flicker Jax becomes ghosted with his elemental flames, granting him burst decaying bonus movement speed and True sight as he IMMOLATE to deal 35 - 51 (Base on level) magic damage per second to nearby enemies; burning them and deals bonus magic damage to minions and monsters. (600 range). His on-hit attacks CLEAVEs, and he heals for 50% of the Damage he dealt to IMMOLATED enemies. for 7 seconds If you may had observed, I literally wanted his ULT to be his Skill W, and replace his ULT with a Self Inflicted Stronger Sunfire and True Sight that also grants him Ghosting. Jax being someone sort of low-key who can challenge the Void within the League of Legends' "Runeterra or Valoran's stand against the void" I just thought of the fact that Jax is actually partially pyrokinetic and also by his updating lore ... Darn me, It just makes me feel this may also be necessary for Jax with the MODERNIZATION trend of League like Pantheon, Nunu and Shen's Rework or anyone else. My idea for his new Leap strike and naming it "Searing Heave" had its literature by my hint, it is actually more like of me hoping to make good use of Aatrox's original Skill Q "Darkin Flight" with the Camille E Wall Bind Mechanics so Jax can be someone who would stay in a fight without being totally "I MUST BUILD GUINSOO'S RAGEBLADE SO WE CAN WIN". Judging by how I fascinated my suggestion of ... Darn me, Rearranging or simply wanting a new set of skills for him excluding the fact his Current ULT being replaced into his Skill W. Jax would be having a Mana Issue is a must, and let me just say "MISUSING YOUR SKILLS" would not prove you worthy of playing as Jax just because you are rushing Guinsoo's Rageblade and that is my whole dispute. How rude of me but I hope somehow tho shunned, this suggestion would be appreciated.